


Resurrection

by FettsOnTop (GTFF)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Legends EU, M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Post-Endor, Post-Sarlacc, Pregnancy Kink, Soap Opera in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop
Summary: Fulfilling a request for a Boba/Leia/Fenn Happily Ever After fic. Soapy nonsense and smut, not connected to the Meeting Like This series.





	Resurrection

Everything was going perfectly until she threw up. Well, maybe not _perfectly_. Fenn Shysa was every bit as charismatic and canny as she remembered, and negotiations over the Mandalorian treaty with the Alliance were moving slowly. But the _Mand’alor_ appeared to be genuinely pleased to see her, and introduced her proudly to a number of other patrons in the tapcafe as “the one who helped me deal with those Shimholt slaver scum.”

Given their past connection, and the Alliance’s desperate need for allies with Imperial forces on the run following the battle of Endor, Leia was a natural choice for this assignment. Which, once again, was going fine until she started feeling the first tell-tale waves of lightheadedness and nausea.

“Hey, somethin’ troubling ya?”

She forced a smile and met the gaze of the tall, fair-haired Mandalorian. “I’m fine. I just...thought of something I forgot. But it’s not important.” Then the next wave hit and there was no help for it. She rushed outside and vomited in one of the planters by the front door. Godsdamn it.

“How far along are ya?”

Leia raised her head and wiped her mouth. The _Mand’alor_ swam briefly in her watery vision as she blinked a few times and straightened. “Almost five months,” she said around the lingering taste of bile in her mouth. “I should be past this stage.”

“Well, you could fill entire canyons with everything I don’t know about babies, but seems to me everyone’s a little different.” He stepped protectively between her and the curious stares of the other patrons leaving the tapcafe. “ _Maela, kemir be'chaaj_. Nosy _shabuirs_. Come over here, Missy, sit down in the fresh air.”

Leia sank down on a bench in front of the salvage shop next door and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the window. Gods, she was pale. Fenn slipped a small pouch out of his belt. “Water and some electrolytes. Nothin’ more.”

She swished it in her mouth and spit before taking a sip to sooth her raw throat. “Thank you.”

He nodded and sat down beside her. “I’m a little hurt, ya know. Here we were flirtin’ and talking treaties and I was plannin’ to ask you to stay a few days. Really show you the town. The manufacturing plants, the breweries…the view from my bed at sunrise. But you got someone special waitin’ on ya, I guess.”

Leia laughed softly. “No, I don’t.” She took another sip of water.

“Then I hope he’s dead, ‘cause otherwise I’m gonna have to kill him.” He said it cheerfully, but there was just enough steel in his words to make Leia think he wasn’t entirely joking.

“He is dead. At least, I assume so.” She smiled grimly as she handed his pouch back to him. “It’s not _actually_ possible to be digested alive for a thousand years, is it?”

The _Mand’alor_ gave her a look of complete befuddlement.

“It’s complicated, Fenn.”

“So that space pirate you were chasin’ the last time you were here-”

“It’s not Han’s. That’s…” Her eyes dropped to the ground. “That’s _part_ of what makes it complicated.”

“It’s killin’ me not to ask, I hope you can appreciate that.”

“I can.” She smiled ruefully at him. “The short version is that I caught up to Fett, but not until he’d delivered Han to Jabba’s palace. I tried to sneak in in disguise and I got caught. Jabba thought it would be funny to give me to Fett. As a reward.”

The look on the _Mand’alor’s_ face transformed from confusion to abject horror.

“He refused to touch me. At first.” There were a lot of thoughts and feelings and reasons, but Leia didn’t feel like going into them now. “One of the first things they teach intelligence operatives is to bond with their guards. I may have taken it too far.”

“ _Osik_.”

“I don’t know what that means, but it sounds about right.” She exhaled and laced her fingers together in her lap. Only lately she could feel the slight curve of her belly, pressing against her forearms. “He protected me. Kept the others away from me. I really didn’t think about the possibility of pregnancy until he…until it was too late.” Her lips pursed for a moment. “I don’t think he gets out much.”

Fenn snorted a laugh and then shook his head. “I heard rumors about what happened to him, but I didn’t give much thought to ‘em. Always figured he was too ornery to die. You…” He paused and cleared his throat. “You saw it, then?”

“I’m sorry. I know you were friends before the war.”

“He wouldn’t have called me a friend.” The _Mand’alor_ grimaced and polished his knee guard with his thumb. “But I tried to be his. Makes me angry that he died like that, protectin’ a slimy hutt. A _fekking_ waste.”

“I didn’t really know him. Apart from…”

“And ya kept it.” Fenn nodded at her stomach. “It’s got nothing to do with me, but I’m glad ya did.”

“I lost my entire family in the war. And I found some family I didn’t know I had, but that’s...also pretty complicated.”

Fenn leaned back on the bench, his expression thoughtful. “So what’s next for you? Go home and start settin’ up the nursery?”

“I don’t really have a home to go to, but I’ll find a place.” She shrugged. “And I’m not going anywhere until my business on Mandalore is finished.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Well, ya know, it happens this is a great place to raise a family.”

“Is it?” She smiled at him, bemused.

“None better.” He looked off into the distance for a moment. “I’ve got an idea to throw by ya. And it’s goin’ to sound a little crazy, but hear me out, all right?”

“Okay…”

He turned to face her, his expression earnest. “I became the  _Mand’alor_ two weeks before I turned seventeen. That was... _haar’chak_...twenty years ago, give or take. I didn’t want it, but I did out of love for the _Mando’ade_ and everything I knew we could be. It’s been my whole life. That’s part of the reason I never married, the other part bein’ that monogamy never really seemed to suit me.” Fenn paused and took a deep breath. “I guess what I’m tryin’ to say is, do ya think you could use a husband to help raise this kid? And maybe have sort of an understanding about the rest of it?”

Leia stared at him, trying to make sense of what he was saying. “Are you...are you proposing?”

“If ya want to call it that.” He grinned abashedly. “Look, I know you’ve probably got dukes and princes fallin’ all over themselves to marry ya, but I’m gonna offer you something they won’t, and that’s your freedom. You can come and go as ya please, keep workin’ with the Alliance. I’ll be here for ya and here for the baby, and if the space pirate comes to his senses…” He spread his hands. “I don’t get jealous, ya get what I’m sayin’?”

“Thats...a very generous offer, I just…” She shook her head. “I’m supposed to be here for a treaty.”

“Marriage is the oldest kind of treaty there is. It’s all about having something to give one another. You give me the chance to be a proper Mandalorian _buir_ , I give you a home and we both give each other a lot of leeway.” He leaned toward her, his voice dropping to a low tone. “ _Osik_ , if you want to try it on for a few days, my offer stands. You know, the one about my bed at sunrise?”

 

**Two Months Later**

 

Leia felt very lucky. Her meeting had ended early, and she was able to catch an earlier flight on a passenger ship out to Mandalore, which meant she arrived at Keldabe late at night instead of the following morning. The docking agent scanned her ID and gave her a nod. “Welcome home.”

Home. What a thought. Home was a little house in with a nursery that was ready two months early thanks to her over-eager husband. Just the thought of two more months made her want to groan. She felt like an enormous, lumbering beast, and the trip to the core and back was becoming more and more tiring.

She noticed Fenn had left the kitchen light on, but she was too tired to go turn it off. She went straight to their dark bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed to remove her shoes. One of the few benefits of her condition was that all of her clothing had a certain amount of stretch and could double as sleepwear.

The softness of the bed was calling to her, as was the warmth of the body in it. She rolled into that warmth with a sigh, draping her arm over a broad chest and pressing her lips against his jawline.

He went tense beside her, and his breathing stuttered. “Did I wake you up?” She murmured. “I’m sorry.” She rubbed his bare chest, thinking in an abstract way that he smelled like his soap, as if he’d just taken a shower, but there was something different about it and something different about the feel of his body and that’s when she heard it. Faint singing. Coming from the kitchen. Fenn had a very good voice, and often sang while he did chores. Sometimes he sang to her while he rubbed her swollen feet.  

She didn’t remember standing up, which was remarkable in itself considering how much effort the action took these days. She was in the hallway, her bare feet swift across the floor and then she burst into the kitchen, where her husband was washing dishes in a pair of loose pajama pants. “Fenn,” she said through clenched teeth. “There’s a man. In our bed.”

“Leia!” He turned and the wet plate he was holding nearly fell from his hand. “You’re back early!”

“We agreed,” she reminded him, nearly seething. “That you wouldn’t bring anyone here. I’m _tired_ , Fenn. I want to go to sleep, and there’s some stranger in my bed!”

“Oh,  _osik_ ,” Fenn set the plate down quickly. “Le’ika _,_ I need you to sit down and take a few deep breaths because in a minute you’re gonna-”

She saw his eyes dart behind her and she turned, ready to deliver a scathing lecture about basic common decency to the man her husband was fucking, but for the second time she was rendered speechless.

Boba Fett stood in the hallway, naked except for a sheet bunched awkwardly around his hips. It was undeniably the same man, even though he didn’t look entirely the same.

There were paler patches of skin on his arms and chest, mostly on his left side, as if he’d been burned. His head was shaved, and there was a sealant scar over a head wound that sliced down to his left temple. He was thinner too, and there were dark circles under his eyes. His eyes were exactly the same as remembered. Cool brown, sharp and wary.

Those eyes dropped down to her stomach, and Leia realized she wasn’t the only one missing a key piece of information. His eyebrows drew together and his mouth opened, but no words came out.

“Fenn.” She said, without turning around to face him. “What the hell is going on here?”

“I’d feel a lot better if you’d sit down,” her husband pleaded. “Let’s all sit down, all right?”

“Just give me my clothes and I’ll go,” Fett offered gruffly.

“I burned ‘em. You’re not supposed to be on your feet either. Look.” The _Mand’alor_ drew himself up and his voice turned to a growl. “I’m not havin’ any medical emergencies on my watch, so if you want an explanation I’m gonna need ya to-no, I’m gonna need _both_ of ya to go back to the bedroom and lie down.”

“You can’t be serious,” Leia hissed, but as it turned out, he was completely serious. And it wasn’t until she was tucked into bed, propped up with pillows and glass of cold water beside her on the bedside table (and Fett given the same treatment on the opposite side of the bed) that her husband was satisfied.

“Okay now,” Fenn said as he set a tray between them with crackers and dried fruit on it. “Everyone is resting and everyone has snacks. Now we can talk this through proper.”

“What makes you think I want to talk to you?” Leia glared at him as she took a rice cracker from the bowl on the tray and stuffed it in her mouth.

“Then I’ll talk.” He raised his eyebrows at Fett. “Unless you wanna.”

He shook his head.

“I don’t know why I asked,” Fenn muttered under his breath. “All right. So like you told me, Fett here got knocked into the pit of Carkoon. His jetpack was busted and leaking fuel all over the place, which wasn’t so appealing to the sarlacc. Fett escaped by igniting the fuel with his flamethrower, which worked, aside from giving him some nasty second degree burns. Left a real mess of the sarlacc too. The locals have a lot of legends about that creature but the main thing is that it’s poisonous. People die quick if they can’t get the toxin out of their system.

“Now I figured a place with a spice problem like Tatooine had to have some off-the-books clinics, so I started pokin’ around. Found him in a rat-infested hole under a brothel, if you’re interested. Their med droid had kinda sorta treated his burns, stitched up his head and started dialysis, which he’s got have every day, and was gettin’ about every three days.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” the bounty hunter grumbled.

“It wasn’t fit for an animal,” Fenn returned sharply. “So I brought him here. Figured it’s the safest place.” He looked at Leia and his face softened. “I was gonna meet you at the spaceport tomorrow morning, take ya to your favorite tea shop and tell you everything.” He sat down on the edge of the bed closest to her and spread his hand over her belly. “The last thing I’d ever want is to put stress on ya, or hurt our _ad’ika_.”

Leia glanced at Fett without thinking, and their eyes met. That was all it took to answer the question that had to be foremost in his mind. The bounty hunter let his head fall back against the wall behind the bed. “ _Fierfek_ ,” he said, his voice rough. “I’m a complete idiot. I never-”

“Don’t.” Leia put her hands over Fenn’s, covering the baby protectively. “I mean, yes, obviously you shouldn’t have, but that’s not really important now.”

“The important thing is that this kid’s gonna be loved and taken care of,” Fenn added. “You got my word on that.”

Fett swallowed and nodded. He ran a hand over his face, and Leia noticed that his hand was shaking.

“You need to eat something,” Fenn told him.

“I’m not hungry.”

“If you’re gonna stay here-”

“I don’t have to stay here,” he snarled. “Just get me a room, Shysa. I’ll pay you back.”

“Stay,” Leia said, nearly surprising herself. “At least for tonight.”

Fenn pressed an approving kiss to her temple as the bounty hunter gave her a wary look.

“I’ll sleep on the floor if you’ve got a blanket or something.”

“Absolutely not. Look.” Leia smiled wryly. “There’s enough room, and with the exception of you and Fenn, we’ve all slept together.” Her husband’s arm tensed a little and he coughed. She turned her head to stare at him. “Unless there’s something _else_ you neglected to tell me?”

“It was a long time ago,” Fett answered for him.

“A long, _long_ time ago,” Fenn said, a little sheepishly. “And it was only once. Also nobody got pregnant.”

“You married a slut,” the bounty hunter told her as he settled down in the bed and took a cracker from the tray between them. “He’ll go down on anyone.”

“And I don’t hear a lot of complainin’,” Fenn grinned in return. “Definitely not from you, Bob’ika. All I heard was ‘uh. Uh. Uhhhhh.’” He embellished his impression with wide eyes and a round mouth. Fett munched on his cracker and made a rude hand gesture at him in response.

Leia reached up to unpin her hair. “I guess that settles it. You can sleep in the middle,” she told her husband, who watched her movements with a critical eye.

“How’s your back? You want me to rub it a little?”

“Oh gods, yes. Would you?”

Leia sat crossed legged and he settled in behind her, his strong, soothing hands on her shoulders. She braided her hair loosely over one shoulder while Fenn massaged the ache out of her spine and Fett ate some dried fruit and drained his glass of water.

“So,” he said as he returned his glass to the side table. “Your rebellion seems to have succeeded. I would have expected you to be at the center of it. Not out here.”

“Bringing as many systems into the Alliance as possible is a necessary part of reformation. We need allies.” Fenn hit a particularly tight muscle and she winced a little. “And I have different priorities right now. Like trying to fit through doorways.”

The corner of his mouth curled upward briefly. “You look...good,” he offered hesitantly. “Healthy. It suits you.”

“Thanks. I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

The bounty hunter grimaced and looked away.

Fenn made a tsking noise. “Ohh, what did he say?”

“Oh...let’s see. He called me a fool” Leia recalled, enjoying Fett’s discomfort. “And a stupid girl. Blundering into dangerous situations. Throwing my life away for an idiot smuggler, that kind of thing.”

“And you still fucked him?”

“Oh, yes.” Leia looked down at her hands and smirked. “It shut him right up. I enjoyed that part of it.”

“You didn’t enjoy the rest.” The bounty hunter said it as a statement, not a question. “You can say it. Fenn will tell you, I have no feelings to hurt.”

Leia gave it a few seconds of consideration before replying. “I was never going to really enjoy it under those circumstances. You have a nice...some nice qualities, and you didn’t get grabby until the end.”

“The end was bad,” he acknowledged. “I wasn’t prepared. For...any of it.”

Feeling much more relaxed, Leia let her head hang forward while Fenn worked on her lower back. “Did _you_ enjoy it?”

“Parts of it. Not the end.”

Fenn cleared his throat. “Can I ask-?”

“No,” Leia told him.

“Have you ever seen a power coupling die out on the third landing phase?” Fett held his hand level, palm down, mimicking a ship coming in for a wobbly landing, and then abruptly dropped his hand to the bed.

A laugh burst out of Leia, which seemed to startle him. “You’re funny,” she mused. “Who would have thought?”

The corner of his mouth lifted in a cautious smile as he leaned back against his pillows. “As you said, I don’t do ‘nice.’ The sex wasn’t great, and you do look good.”

“Thank you.”

“I keep tellin’ her the same thing.” Fenn brushed her hair aside and kissed the nape of her neck. “She looks like a goddess. Powerful and full of life.” As he put his arms around her his knuckles brushed deliberately down the sides of her breast and skimmed over her belly to rest on her thighs. “There’s no other time women glow so brightly or taste so sweet.”

“Fenn,” Leia flushed and put her hands over his. She glanced at Fett, who was watching the _Mand’alor_ with an expression of mild curiosity. When he caught her gaze, he looked away and made a subtle adjustment to the sheet across his lap.

“He doesn’t mind,” her husband murmured against her skin.

Leia rolled her eyes. “Is that true?” She asked the bounty hunter directly. “Or do you want him to cut it out?”

Dark brown eyes darted toward her. “Do you?”

Fenn made a soft noise of approval and his fingers curled around the inside of her thighs. Leia glanced back at him, heat spreading through her cheeks. “I don’t know. This is pretty adventurous for a woman who’s going to be a mother soon.”

“What better time to do it?” Fenn countered. He tugged the wide neckline of her tunic down and kissed her bare shoulder. “Trust me on this, Leia. I promise ya won’t regret it.”

She looked at the bounty hunter again. His shoulders were tight and his chest rose and fell swiftly, but she couldn’t read his face.

“Boba,” she said, deliberately using his first name.

A sort of charge entered the air as the bounty hunter met her eyes. “It’s your bed.”

“Damn right it is,” Fenn slipped his right hand between her legs, his fingers teasing her through the soft fabric of her leggings. Leia closed her eyes and let her head fall back against his shoulder, partially because it felt so good and partially to quell her nerves. The hot flush in her cheeks spread through her body as Fenn cupped her breast and her nipples tightened in response.

“Let ‘em out,” he urged her, his fingers still stroking her through her pants. “Maybe he’s seen ‘em before, but he hasn’t seem ‘em like this.”

She opened her eyes and looked at Fett, watching as his eyes followed her fingers. She opened the front of her tunic and then the thicker support halter beneath it. She felt his sharp intake of breath like it was taking place in her own lungs.

“I told ya,” Fenn rasped. “A goddess.” He slipped his fingers under her waistband and into the damp heat between her legs. “Bet he’s aching just lookin’ at ‘em and I mean _achin_ ’. Not much privacy in that filthy clinic I took him out of. Tell me something, Boba.” He reached out his free hand and caught the corner of the sheet. “Did ya beat one out in the shower earlier?”

“Maybe.” The bounty hunter grabbed a fistful of the sheet to prevent Fenn from dragging it off him.

“Emptied your gun, did ya? In my shower, using my soap?” It was clear to Leia that her husband was more aroused than annoyed.

“So?”

“So, do ya wanna play or not?”

Fett let the sheet go. He was almost fully erect, his cock thick and curved just slightly upward.

“ _Haar’chak_.” Fenn dug his fingers inside her, making her gasp. “Hard to believe that really fit in this tight little snatch.”

“It fits,” she promised with a groan as his fingers twisted. She remembered what it felt like to have it fully sheathed inside of her, and the frisson of pleasure that ran down her spine her in spite of everything. The way he looked at her in that moment…That was the high point, really.

Fenn pressed a kiss into her hair. “You look so beautiful right now. Flushed and shakin’. Spread your legs a little wider for me, that’s my girl. Boba. No hands, all right? Just your mouth.”

Fett gave him a quick, incredulous look, but he braced his hands on the bed and moved into the space between her legs, his breath warm on her naked breasts. His lips brushed over her skin, dry and tentative, and her back arched as Fenn dragged his thumb over her clit at the exact same time.

A warm, wet tongue caressed one nipple and then moved to the other. The cooler air made them tighten with an impossible ache, and her restless hands went to Fett’s shoulders. She spread her hands over lean muscle, her nails raking across his skin as her impatience grew.

He bowed his head a little more and licked the rise of her stomach just as Fenn’s fingers hit a spot that left her open-mouthed and breathless. She was nearing incoherence, so close she could practically taste it. She dragged her nails over the short hair at the back of Fett’s neck as he returned to her breasts, and it registered somewhere in her fevered brain that his skin was damp with sweat. And _cold_.

“Oh, gods. You need to lie down.”

“No I don't,” he growled, but Fenn caught on and grabbed the bounty hunter’s arm.

“You really wanna black out _now_? Down, _Beroya_. No one says we’re stopping.”

He relented, falling back onto his pillow with a hissed curse. He was sweating and glassy-eyed, but it seemed to have no effect on his arousal. He wrapped a hand around the base of his cock as his gaze returned to Leia.

She shrugged off her tunic and halter, and Fenn helped her slip off her leggings, leaving her as naked as their guest. “Can I…”

Her husband was gave her a swift, passionate kiss. “ _Fek,_ yes. Show me how this baby got made.”

“Maybe we could do better than that,” Fett muttered as she awkwardly climbed over his legs and straddled his lap. Her belly was almost comically in the way, pushing into his stomach as she reached under it. “ _Fierfek_.” He pushed up into her hand with surprising strength as her fingers wrapped around his hard shaft.

As large and clumsy as she felt, she knew that this was what she wanted. Fett belonged to her old life, the one plagued by war and disruption, where his hard, scornful face was hidden behind a mask. Where he died in the pit of Carkoon.

Leia often felt in the days since Endor that she’d died as well, perhaps even before their triumph. _The force is strong in my family. My father has it. I have it. And my sister has it._

All of the people on Alderaan died in an instant, but her death was the slower, less noticeable kind. Her identity, her sense of self...it ebbed away like the tide.

This was her resurrection. This baby, and Fenn, and Mandalore. Her new life. Where Boba Fett existed not as a sneering villain but as naked flesh and burning eyes beneath her. He’d given her something precious, however unintentionally, and now he also had a chance at a new life. Maybe this one would be kinder to both of them.

She lowered herself down on his cock, let it fill her and anchor her. His hands spread over her thighs, hands she remembered being strong enough to leave fingertip bruises on her thighs. “No grabbing this time,” she said sternly, and the bounty hunter drew in a ragged breath and tucked his hands behind his pillow.

“What about me?” Fenn inquired as he straddled Fett’s legs just behind Leia and kissed her shoulder. “Can I grab a little?”

“On one condition.”

“Oh I got ya there, _Cyar’ika,_ even though I swear I could watch you ride him all night. Over and over again, until he’s completely wrung the _kriff_ out.” He curved his hand around one butt cheek and gave it a squeeze before his fingers slipped lower. Fett made a choked sound. “He feels pretty full now. Can ya hold off a little longer, Boba?”

“Yes.” He said it through his teeth.

“Good man.” He wrapped his arms around Leia from behind, spreading his fingers wide over her belly. “You’re so damn pretty like this. I hope ya want a million babies.”

She laughed and rocked back against him. She could feel how hard he was through his thin pants, and the damp spots of precum leaking from his cock. He was a such a good man, and a good husband. “It’s a little soon to think about that.”

“I bet Boba could be convinced to stud for ya again.” His right hand slipped under her belly. “Lean back a little for me, I got ya. You’re stretched so tight around him, how’s that feel?”

“Gods, Fenn-”

“I'm just getting started.” His fingers circled her clit teasingly, his breath warm and quick on her cheek. “And I love this part. I love it when ya get all shivery and you squeeze me tight with that body of yours. Knowing how good it feels, it’s nothin’ short of miraculous that Boba hasn’t come yet.”

“That’s not helping,” the bounty hunter growled.

“It’s not for you.” Fenn fit his thighs behind hers, supporting her weight. “Move with me, I got ya,” he whispered in her ear. She reached a hand back and dug her fingers into the thick blond hair at the back of his head as he guided her up and down on Fett’s cock. All she had to do was lean back against him, her breasts and belly thrust out, her legs spread wide. Exposed and embraced.

“I’m so close, Fenn. Just-” But his fingers moved, and her blood nearly boiled in frustration. “Ahh!”

“ _Fek_ , let her come,” Boba groaned, his desperate grip on the pillow straining the fabric.

“Steady there.” Fenn’s voice dropped to a low, gravelly tone. “He wants to shoot off in ya so bad, Le’ika, but he didn’t do it right last time so I say it’s down to you. How merciful are ya feeling?”

Mercy had very little to do with it. She wanted her orgasm more than she wanted any petty revenge, and she suspected her husband knew this. This was purely for his enjoyment, so she didn’t answer right away. She looked down at Fett, who was panting just as hard as she was, but there was a bright, calculating spark in his eyes. The corner of his mouth curled just slightly and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Please?”

“Oh. Yes,” she breathed.

“See how good and merciful she is?” Her husband kissed the side of her neck and his fingers hit that spot again, with perfect precision. “Just like a goddess.” One last flick brought to her to a breathless peak and the world disappeared around her. For a few seconds she _was_ a goddess, bathed in fire and moonlight at the center of all universes. She felt Fett release inside of her, and the warmth of it drew her back to reality in all of its sweaty, sticky glory.

“Oh _gods_. That was…”

“Hot as hell.” Fenn murmured against her neck.

Fett released his death grip on the pillow, his chest heaving. “ _Fierfek_.” Her husband reached past her and pressed two fingers against his throat, which Fett immediately batted away. “I’m _fine_.”

“Easy. He’s just trying to take care of you.” Leia leaned forward and brushed her own fingers over the bounty hunter’s brow, which was still sweaty, but no longer cold. She kissed his forehead, and then eased herself off to sprawl on her side beside him. “Much better, by the way.”

Fett gave her a quick smirk before his attention drifted to Fenn, who was still straddling his hips with an obvious tent in the front of his pants. Leia was about to offer to help with that after a five to ten minute nap, but the bounty hunter reached over and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his pants.

Fenn inhaled sharply as Fett pulled down, just enough to release his cock, and then groaned as the other man wrapped his right hand purposefully around the shaft. “ _Osik_. Boba. Ya don’t have to. You know that, right?”

“I know.” Fett gave him a few slow strokes, his expression thoughtful. He turned his head toward Leia again. “I could use something slick.”

Inspiration struck her. She put her hand on his wrist and parted her legs, guiding his hand between them. His eyes met hers in a flash of understanding and stayed there, bright and burning, as his fingers brushed over her wet, tender flesh and gathered the slick remains of sex from her body.

Fenn let out a shuddering breath as the bounty hunter’s hand returned to his cock with renewed purpose, sliding easily up and down his shaft. There was nothing really showy about it, but Leia was transfixed by the rough motions that brought her husband closer and closer to release. When he came, in generous, messy spurts across the other man’s chest and stomach, she felt his pleasure echo through her, nearly as powerful as her own. It pulsed there between them, and when Fenn at last let his head droop forward and opened his eyes, the first thing he did was look at her.

She reached for his hand, and he wrapped his fingers around hers. Then she looked over at Fett. “Stay as long as you want. We can get you a cot, but you’re welcome in the bed.”

“Seconded,” Fenn agreed, a rough edge in his voice.

“What I want right now is a wet cloth and for you to move your ass, Shysa.”

Her husband chuckled and released her hand. “Oh, that’s right, ya get snippy after. We gotta work on that. I’ll get ya a cloth, just lay here and try to relax.”

Fett narrowed his eyes at him, but he tucked one hand behind his pillow and let out a long, slow breath before he turned his head toward Leia. “Thank you,” he said abruptly.

She was about to say “for what,” but it occurred to her that there were any number of possible responses, and none of them really mattered. “You’re welcome,” she replied instead. She shifted closer to him and rested her cheek against his shoulder. Her eyes shut, the low mummer of the two men talking faded away. The last thing she was aware of was Fenn climbing into bed beside her and draping his arm over them both before she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. 

* * *

 

**Mando’a Translations**

_Mand’alor -_ The head chief of the clans

_Maela, kemir be'chaaj -_ Move on, keep walking

_Shabuirs_ \- Assholes

_Osik -_ Expletive, the equivalent of “shit”

_Haar’chak -_ Expletive, roughly equivalent to “damn” or “damn it”

_Mando’ade -_ Mandalorians, literally “children of Mandalore”

_Buir_ \- A parent

_Ad’ika -_ Little one, or little child

_Beroya -_ Bounty Hunter

_Cyar’ika -_ Endearment like “sweetheart” or “dear”

 

**Other Translations**

_Fierfek_ \- Huttese expletive, a curse

_Fek_ \- Shorter variation of Fierfek

_Kriff -_ Origins unknown, a expletive commonly used in the Core


End file.
